beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 32
is the thirty-second episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The Bladebreakers try to figure out who or what was behind his attack, and how it all tied into the mysterious rock. Kenny finds out that the bit-beast used against Driger was certainly extracted from the rock. Meanwhile, Tyson reaches a breaking point, discouraged and upset by the constant attempts of fanatic groups trying to steal the sacred bit-beasts. His anxiety goes overboard when he coaxes Kenny to create a wacky training platform for the team to practice with. He takes his jaded attitude out on Zeo, who simply wants to spar with one of the greats. At the Psykick's facilities, tension grows between Zagart and Doctor K. While the former wants deeper studies to better understand the rock and why Foxy was defeated, the latter prefers to keep extracting bit-beasts from it. Zagart ultimately orders Doctor K to follow his orders and she ends up instructing her assistant to secretly carry on with her persona project. Tyson starts training Zeo and coaches him so he can pass his Beyblading exam. Meanwhile, the Saint Shields' frustration level grows, as Ozuma decides that it is time for them to start stealing the four bit-beasts. Major Events * Tyson begins coaching Zeo. * The Saint Shields start their mission. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Hilary Tachibana *Judy Tate *Kai Hiwatari *Zeo Zagart *Doctor K *Dan *Dr. Zagart *Foxy (Computer screen) *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Zeronix *Driger V *Draciel V *Flash Leopard 2 *Vortex Ape 2 *Sharkrash *Vanishing Moot Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Zeronix) = Tyson & Dragoon *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Zeo Zagart (Zeronix) = Draw *Zeo Zagart (Zeronix) vs Anonymous Beyblader = Zeo & Zeronix Trivia Gallery Ozuma16.png Ozuma17.png Zeo14.png Zeo15.png Zeo16.png Zeo05.png Zeo06.png Zeo07.png Zeo08.png Zeo09.png Zeo11.png Zeo10.png Zeo12.png Zeo13.png Kai11.png Ozuma1.jpg tumblr_oq4c4bJjEM1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oq4c4bJjEM1w4q252o3_1280.png grq3rg.jpg tumblr_mdvgl81BDr1rzs7k9o1_1280.png tumblr_mdvgl81BDr1rzs7k9o2_1280.png tumblr_mdvhpxH5Tm1rzs7k9o1_1280.png tumblr_mdvhpxH5Tm1rzs7k9o2_1280.png tumblr_mdvhpxH5Tm1rzs7k9o3_1280.png DrK03.png Bakuten-Shoot-Beyblde-2002-Beyblade-V-Force-beyblade-34670770-500-313.png Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 968668.jpg Dan.jpg Beyblade V Force_Episode 32 Full 1067400.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_317217.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_636302.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_919385.jpg Zagart Dr. K.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 English Dub Full_550016.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_543009.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_498298.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_643176.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_645712.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_663730.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_670170.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_713846.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_747180.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_824857.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_881114.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_922188.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_888121.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_925892.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_927460.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_940440.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_945278.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_962995.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_977810.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_1251383.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_1252118.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 32 English Dub_423790.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 32 English Dub_425358.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 32 English Dub_1025525.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 32 English Dub_1027093.jpg Beyblade V-Force Episode 32 English Dub_1038104.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_466132.jpg Beyblade _ V Force _ Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full-_455789.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 1069602.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 1074807.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 1121887.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 1153986.jpg Beyblade V Force Episode 32 -English Dub- -Full- 1158624.jpg Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: V-Force Episodes